<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One So Fair As Thou; Star-Dome by elrondsmarketstall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142218">One So Fair As Thou; Star-Dome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrondsmarketstall/pseuds/elrondsmarketstall'>elrondsmarketstall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fae, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fluff, Folk Music, Folklore, Gen, Light Angst, Magic, Old Wives' Tales, Romance, Supernatural Elements, elrond is fae, fae!elrond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrondsmarketstall/pseuds/elrondsmarketstall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He came with the twilight. He departed with the shadows.<br/>Faerie!Elrond</p><p>*<br/>"Adorned by starlight and cloaked by midnight. He is crowned by a circlet of ivory wildflowers and silvery ribbons, twinned with thickets and stems; verily, he is the most beautiful creature that ever one could behold."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One So Fair As Thou; Star-Dome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He came with the twilight. He departed with the shadows.</p><p>
  <span>There were songs and murmurings twinned within the commonly spoken folk tales of that age, whisperings borne upon the winds of he who dwelt amongst the eldar but was of a fairer lineage; the last of the faerie folk before they sundered themselves from the burdened lands of the East. Elrond, he was named.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adorned by starlight</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the tales proclaimed of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adorned by starlight and cloaked by midnight. He is crowned by a circlet of ivory wildflowers and silvery ribbons, twinned with thickets and stems; verily, he is the most beautiful creature that ever one could behold. Yet be weary! For he can turn even the stillest waters into a mightily tumultuous sea.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was known also that he could wear a semblance of both borne wisdom and regal stature. His foes would cower before him whilst those he deemed friends never ceased to remark upon the vastness of his beauty and intelligence. When in anger, the weather would subtly change to suit his design; meagre snowfall may easily become a wrathful blizzard should it be summoned by his anger. In the realm of Elrond alone was besieging almost effortlessly withstood, for such was his ethereality that those warriors who deemed him their Lord were so entranced by his nature that they were assuredly willing to die for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Elrond had for long forsaken ardent love-making for this one design, as had those who perhaps were partial to his divinity; if his wrath could summon such a ruinous storm, there was no telling what such passion may entail. The concept was perilous and Elrond himself shied away from it, for though the rumours that were murmured amongst the folk of those lands may portray one of his sentiment as encompassed by arrogance, it was not so; Elrond did not choose to be counted amongst the faerie folk as he had the elves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it was that when he met for the first time the lips of she whom he had long desired, the winds brushed against their faces and set their robes and hair swaying with the breeze so that flourishing, copper leaves haloed their joined forms as they became one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elrond left her for war the next eve.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>